


三军

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 此去泉台招旧部。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819
Kudos: 1





	1. 残贼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 校尉羽书飞瀚海，单于猎火照狼山。

在帕兰提尔面前站了许久，埃雅努尔才承认他其实不十分清楚这宝物到底要怎么使用。

“国王阿维杜伊求援时，是四周的守卫们听到了他的话语，但我自己从来没有试过用它看什么东西。”他说。

“这么说，它没什么用，根本无法让援军来得更及时。”伊西莫打量着眼前的黑色晶石，它们看上去和幽静夫人每年在族人面前装神弄鬼时用的道具没什么区别。他咽下了几丝愤怒，因为迟来的援兵毁灭了他的王国；同时他还有些幸灾乐祸，因为阿维杜伊已经被他杀死在北方海上，作为传家宝的两颗真知晶石正是末代国王的好陪葬。

“我不想信任它，亲眼所见的事实都未必是真相，何况那些晶石内投下的小小影子。”埃雅努尔试探着将帕兰提尔执在手中，他的神色随即凝重起来：“是佛诺斯特。”

伊西莫心里一沉：他当初哄骗阿塞丹的费瑞尔时，可没有掩藏自己的真面目，如果埃雅努尔看到什么，他绝对没办法蒙混过去。

“什么也没有。”埃雅努尔将帕兰提尔交给伊西莫。他只看到破败的城墙和几座半倒塌的雕像，以此推测晶石显示的应该是佛诺斯特，因为近来唯有这一座城市曾经被黑暗洗劫，又牵动他的心绪。

帕兰提尔入手的分量颇重，伊西莫的左臂一时有些吃不消。

“你能看到什么？”埃雅努尔问。

晶石里的景象太过微小，难以辨认，伊西莫花了半天才找出一些端倪：“像河床，我看到砂石水草，还有游鱼。”

“欧斯吉利亚斯的帕兰提尔曾经沉到河里，不知所踪，没准它现在依然在那，可惜我们没办法打捞它。”埃雅努尔说。

他谨慎地避免谈起那场旷日持久的内战：埃尔达卡是法定国王亲生的王子，但母亲的血脉为他招来了仇恨，引发了旷日持久的内部纷争。如今自己原本是一个将军，阴差阳错成了王子，他不怕自己是否有一日会失去现在拥有的头衔地位，但不愿想象自己作为刚铎国王会如何。

伊西莫的手指覆盖在晶石上，不着痕迹地试探其中的力量。这确实是一件有意思的宝物，但对人类而言用处不大。如果使用者只是将它平平拿在手中，用意志去窥看，只能见到不知名空间中的一些模糊影子，而视野中的时间则异常混乱。

伊西莫有些玩味地想：不知道费诺在造出这些东西的时候，想用这些石头得到什么结果，他是否能看到三颗即将被他铸造的精灵宝钻？还是能看到在过去疲惫躺下的弥瑞尔？那些精灵也不知道究竟在想些什么，如果认为这是好东西，为什么非要到最后时刻才送到努曼诺尔来？

现在他手上摩梭着真知晶石的戒指正是费诺之孙的手笔，而这枚戒指的一项力量恰好就作用在时间上。这枚帕兰提尔在他手上，用处可比在埃雅努尔手上大得多，然而他之前有意放任伤口恶化，眼下如果贸然动用戒指的力量，这具身体只怕撑不住。

他把帕兰提尔往怀里带了带，估量了可能的结果，笑着说：“我可能很快就要仰赖将军的善心了。”

“你什么意思？”埃雅努尔被他提了醒，记起格洛芬戴尔的话，本能地警惕起来。

他没等到回答，伊西莫无声无息地晕倒在地上，帕兰提尔滚到埃雅努尔脚边。王子立刻让守卫将人暂时扶起来，他则亲自捡起帕兰提尔向内望去：没什么变化，只要他拿起帕兰提尔，视野中仍然是一座残破的城市。

之后几个月，伊西莫的伤势迅速恶化，依旧每天饮酒，宣称“大限将至，醉死无憾”。埃雅努尔冷眼看了他一段时间，见他确实不是装假，终于劝了他几次，阿塞丹人不听，埃雅努尔也就不再理他，开始允许他单独留在宫殿中。

幽静夫人就在那时现身，她没有穿盔甲，凭借权能之戒的力量避开了王宫中的层层守卫，对伊西莫转达了索伦的疑惑：“您为什么在此地逗留迁延？徒然浪费时间和精力，损害您自己的身体。还是您有其他计划，不愿意透露给我们？主人在召唤众戒灵，黑暗之主尤其希望您此刻回到魔多。”

伊西莫伏在榻上不愿起身，只是稍微抬身接过了幽静夫人手上的信纸。阳光透过薄薄的纸页，幽静夫人能从背面看出信上只有几行字，但伊西莫过了许久，才将信纸重新卷好。

“我该如何回复黑暗之主？”幽静夫人问。

伊西莫将信纸凑到唇边，轻轻吹了一口气，那信纸上腾起一簇小小的火苗。他将燃着的纸扔到身前的地上，看着灰烬说：“我会确保他的意志得以施行。”

_“如果你已另有计划，就按照你的心意去听、看、想、做。我不是催促你，因为时间站在我们这一边，但我希望你不要拖延，因为我们已经分开许久。”_

伊西莫将信中的这句话反反复复想了几遍，揣度索伦是以什么心态写下这几行昆雅文字。兵败佛诺斯特时，他心中唯一所想就是不能在这种情景下前往魔多，他至少应该设法带着一些好消息回去。那之后幽静夫人带来的消息更让他厌弃回到魔多的想法：这是他来到中土后，索伦第一次在他不知情的情况下收纳了新的人类仆从。

他当然不相信索伦会因此减少对他的信任和特许，但他不愿意装作无事发生，默默地回到魔多，权当看不到多出来的两个人。既然是索伦先打破了两人之间的默契，那么在对方主动把这份默契拾回来前，他不可能主动示好。

“他的昆雅语越来越糟。”伊西莫想。

他忽然起了回去的念头，而且这念头一发不可遏制：索伦终究是阿尔达中最后一个愿意来信催他回去的人。

索伦看着面前的双胞胎尝试使用微弱的黑暗力量。他已经有太久没给别人做过老师，失去了那份慈爱温柔的耐心，因此常常只是演示给兄弟俩一遍，接着就靠他们自己领悟练习。偶尔，索伦才会多看他们一眼，看看是否有哪里弄错了，指正他们。哥哥明显比弟弟学得快很多，人也更聪明，更会察言观色。

八个戒灵在墙边安安静静站成一排，活脱是被老师拎过来观摩学弟的样子。他们都穿着常服，神色间却凝重。

“你们有事就说。”索伦最后等得不耐烦了。

安格玛巫王回到魔多已经有十多年，一直都在黑门和努尔恩之间来回乱窜，从未踏足巴拉督尔塔。科哈穆尔对索伦汇报过，戒灵之首命令他们训练军队，着重于弓箭手的培养，但他也能清楚说出安格玛巫王的计划。

“那兹古之王刚刚召唤我们，”幽静夫人说道：“召唤我们各自的军队。”

“哦？”索伦抬起头，似笑非笑地看过来：“那你们为什么不去？”

当然是因为黑暗之主您没有给我们许可。幽静夫人心里这样想着，面上则平静如水。

“那你们就去吧。”索伦从黑王座上站起身，伸了一个懒腰，走到戒灵们面前，挥动手腕，像驱散一群不知所措地鸽子一样让戒灵们离开。

安格玛巫王在戈埚洛斯平原扎营，等八位戒灵依次汇报过各自下辖的军队情况后，他宣布道：“今天召集你们，是为了打开魔多到米那斯阿诺尔的通路。”他顿了顿，接着说道：“我不问你们怎么想，但我自己受够了在魔多被敌人困住的感觉，我们唯一的办法就是拿下米那斯伊希尔。”

戒灵们原本就是国王、领主、和将领出身，听到有仗可打，都热血沸腾，纷纷站了起来。

“我们听候您吩咐。”科哈穆尔说道。他没有参加佛诺斯特之战，只是作为接应收拢败兵，但那份屈辱感足够让他渴望复仇。

安格玛巫王让科哈穆尔率领他自己的骑兵前往黑门，盘踞在那里，只要凯尔安德洛斯和欧斯吉利亚斯的军队出动增援米那斯伊希尔，科哈穆尔便前往侵扰，等刚铎人放弃回程，军队就撤回黑门，如此四个月后，再从黑门经戈埚洛斯平原前往米那斯伊希尔，加固已有的合围。幽静夫人负责前往奇立斯乌苟隘口，每日派斥候哨探路径，不必刻意吸引城中守军的注意，只等见到安格玛巫王的信号，就堵死隘口，封住城中军队。

“穆拉佐尔留在这里总管后勤，其他人都跟我一起从北方翻过阴影山脉，绕过安都因河上的渡口，从背后袭击米那斯伊希尔。”安格玛巫王最后说。

戒灵们听到这句话后都沉默不语。阴影山脉是魔多的天然屏障，索伦喜爱这座山脉，因为它可以有效抵御外敌。魔多的臣民从未探查过其中的路径，谁也不能预料一支强行翻越阴影山脉的主力军队会遇到什么样的变故。

安格玛巫王见状站起身，拔出自己的佩剑说道：“刚铎人看上去好战，实际上已经力竭而衰。如今有能力阻拦我们的，唯有自然，只要你们信任我，我们就将在自然面前占据上风。”

他的声音过于坚定，似乎不久前击溃他的刚铎军队都不在他眼中，此战已志在必得。于是幽静夫人第一个拔出自己的魔古尔剑立于面前，发誓将服从安格玛巫王的命令。

“我宁可再见证一次惨痛的失败，也不愿永远躲藏在高山后面。”她说道。

其他七个戒灵也都依样照办。第二天日光出现时，科哈穆尔的人类骑兵先出发，接着是安格玛巫王的主力，最后是幽静夫人的轻步兵。

阿顿纳菲尔率队赶到奇立斯乌苟，带队用绳索攀上隘口间的阶梯，翻过小径，冒险在山间一处古时人力穿凿而成的平台上驻扎。很快米那斯伊希尔的守卫发现了她，双方断断续续交手几次，阿顿纳菲尔依仗地势，既不前进也不后退。对面的守军逐渐迟疑起来，暂停了动作，观察她的下一步计划。

她每天计算路程，猜测主力的所在，但她缺少计算的依据，最终所有的猜测都变成了胡思乱想。黑暗之主特地选择魔多作为根据地，就是看中了这里的火焰、荒原、湖泊，和不可逾越的山峰险要。阿顿纳菲尔虽然是不死的戒灵，但怯于望向阴影山脉，这不仅是因为山脉地势险恶，更是因为它被黑暗之主选为屏障。它们既震慑敌人 “入侵者死”，也警告魔多内的生灵“擅离者死”。

太阳从东方升起，染红了天边的几缕云。阿顿纳菲尔不安地赶开献殷勤的兽人首领，拉紧身上的披风以保护自己脆弱苍白的肌肤，背过身避免阳光刺进眼睛。

她看到东方的山脉间腾起火焰和烟雾，紧接着听到了远方传来的、戒灵独有的尖啸声。

起初，她心中的恐惧远远压过了喜悦，遥远但不明朗的希望比其他一切事物都更令人惧怕，他们已经做成了第一步，之后会发生什么？一切都会顺利吗？如果失败了，她会更不甘心。

她立刻强迫自己镇定下来，意识到当务之急是尽快完成包围。

“快！”她顾不得阳光，扑到平台边上俯视下面的道路，雾气弥漫，遮住了她的视线，若非事先探查过，根本看不清谷底深浅。她一边将早已准备好的绳子绑在腰间，一边传下命令：“所有还能走动的人，都随我一起直插隘口，让他们插翅难飞！”

米那斯阿诺尔只收到了欧斯吉利亚斯的求援：他们看到了阴影山脉上的烈火，生怕米那斯伊希尔有失，派出军队前往援助，但被一支骑兵部队侵扰，不得不返回。现在米那斯伊希尔已经被团团包围，甚至无法送出一封信件，星辰堡垒的指挥官请求国王急速救援安都因河东岸的最后要塞。

更多的消息很快传来：戒灵之首带着军队从北面翻过了阴影山脉，命令手下的一名戒灵绕过城市，沿安都因河而下，烧毁了所经之处的全部渡口。同时他亲自指挥军队包围了米那斯伊希尔城，随后奇立斯乌苟也被另一名戒灵带队阻塞。

埃雅努尔请求带军队去救援，可国王埃雅尼尔犹豫不决。从目前的消息看，至少有四个戒灵参与了此次进攻，而埃雅努尔又是戒灵之首的仇敌，国王担忧自己唯一的继承人会遇到危险，将军队交给了别的将领。两年中米那斯阿诺尔派出了十次援军，但他们都在安都因河上受到敌人弓箭手的阻击，无法成建制地渡过大河。

沉重的雨点纷纷打在安格玛巫王的盔甲上，他回头一看，只见其他几个戒灵都抱着膝盖、瑟缩在妖兽张开的翼膜下避雨，看上去像极了躲在老母鸡翅膀下的一窝鸡雏，有两个甚至还在地上画出棋盘悠然下棋。

围城两年，米那斯伊希尔的最后一座守卫塔终于轰然倾倒，响声震天动地，戒灵们顾不得讨厌雨水，纷纷从妖兽的身下钻出来看热闹，安格玛巫王立刻赶开了这些同伴，骑上妖兽直奔城市中心。

米那斯伊希尔的守军曾经演练过万一城破，如何转移最重要的帕兰提尔，但这机密已经被安格玛巫王从阿尔诺晶石中看破。他一眼都没有看那几个疑兵，而是直扑那个和惊慌逃散的平民一般无二的指挥官，他的黑色羽箭射中了指挥官的腰间，那人又挣扎着向前跑了数丈，才不支倒下。

这是安格玛巫王的得意手笔：就在上一个纪元，他的黑色羽箭差点精准穿透了王储米那斯提尔的咽喉，但最终夺走了副总司令阿纳瑞安的性命。

埃雅努尔带领军队来到安都因河边，本想修造紧急渡口，尽快击退对岸的敌方守军，赶赴米那斯伊希尔，但安格玛巫王抢先派来了使者。出乎所有人意料，使者不是面目可憎的半兽人，而是一个牙尖嘴利的东方女人。

“他为什么会派一个女人来做使者？”埃雅努尔询问身边的将领们：“一般派女人做使者的人，要么自己是女人，要么手下全是女人，但他是男人，他的手下也大多是男人。”

使者交给埃雅努尔一个精致的骆驼皮袋，上面绣着刚铎的白树纹样。刚铎人打开了袋子，里面满满都是已经开始发黑的人血，米那斯伊希尔守城指挥官的头颅就泡在血中。

“这位将军对那兹古之王说，他曾宣誓用血来守卫刚铎的荣誉，那兹古之王便满足他的心愿，这袋中装的是他自己肚腹中流出的血，这血中浸没的是他自己说出誓言的头。”

将领们都被激怒，要求王子同样斩杀使者，送回给敌人。埃雅努尔制止了他们，让使者暂时到军帐外等候，他自己则询问众人：既然米那斯伊希尔已经陷落，援军究竟还要不要冒险过河。

大家被这个问题泼了一盆冷水，冷静商议后，他们认为根据现在的形势，即使过河，夺回米那斯伊希尔的希望也很渺茫。

“确实不错，可是如果我们回军，刚铎将会永远失去这座要塞，如果不经一试便放弃，我将唾弃我自己。”埃雅努尔说。

他重新唤来安格玛巫王的使者，居高临下地表示明天他就会渡河与“魔多的巫师”决战。在使者走后，他命令小部军队在河边举起火把修建渡口，他自己则带领大部分军队向下游走去，在米那斯伊希尔的西南方向找到一处僻静的地点，修建了新的渡口，从那里连夜悄悄渡过了安都因河，准备寻找时机，夺回要塞。

第三天清晨，安格玛巫王发现刚铎军队在他眼皮下修建的渡口是假的，立刻派出科哈穆尔去西南方向阻拦真正的援军。魔多的军队太过庞大，埃雅努尔又不得不分出一部分军队来做疑兵、守卫新建的渡口，劣势更加明显。埃雅努尔最后只得暂时退入埃敏阿尔能的丘陵间暂避。数日后他们被魔多的军队围困在了其中一座山丘上，安格玛巫王再次派来使者，要求埃雅努尔放下武器投降，并承诺会让他和他的军队返回刚铎。

埃雅努尔闻言拔出短剑，发誓自己绝不会让安格玛巫王得逞：“他永远别想得到我的屈服，也永远别想摧毁我的军队！”

趁着夜幕降临，他命令士兵在山顶继续生起营火，实则带队潜下，突然斩杀了守在道路上的魔多军队，打开缺口，突围而去。他亲自率领最精锐的士兵断后，就在他们快靠近河边时，黑暗中有令人窒息恐怖传来，军士们不安地回头张望，能看到远处黑压压的敌军，为首的是一位看不清面目的黑骑士。他的声音顺着风传来：“刚铎的王子，你忘记了我的挑战吗？那时你退后了，今天是你洗刷怯懦之耻的时机。”

埃雅努尔执剑在手，但没有迎上敌人。他一直走在最后，确保所有士兵都平安跟上队伍，他不时转过马头，察看敌军是否赶上。他的面容镇定，气势威严，魔多的半兽人不敢靠近他，只能不远不近地跟随。

埃雅努尔跳到渡船上，摇到对岸，黑暗中的恐怖忽然退去，消失得无影无踪。士兵们如梦方醒，许多人都跪下来亲吻河边湿润的泥土，留守在西岸的士兵们见到大军归来，纷纷从修筑的临时工事里跑出，激动得流着泪拥抱从东岸返回的同袍。

埃雅努尔回头望向米那斯伊希尔高塔上如玉一般晶莹的月光，不祥的预感涌上他的心头：终他一生，或许都无法夺回这座城市。

安格玛巫王也正在高塔上，他指着下方的城市，回头对戒灵们说：“幸亏是我们的军队先到这里，若是黑暗之主的军队，那样散乱无序、任性妄为，这座要塞几天内就会被他糟践得全无用处。”

他的同伴们都不答话。夺取重镇、击退刚铎的军队、一雪前耻当然可喜，但志得意满地嘲讽黑暗之主不擅战争是那兹古之王专属的特权。

“刚铎王子不过是一勇之夫，您既然带队赶上了他们，为什么不斩草除根？”幽静夫人岔开话题。她做了个“请教”的姿态，讨好自己的首领。

“他可不是什么莽夫。”安格玛巫王说：“我只奇怪安督尼依家那群人怎么生出这一个将军来，还偏偏要他做国王。”

他留下科哈穆尔守住米那斯伊希尔，带着夺来的帕兰提尔，与其他戒灵一起回到巴拉督尔复命。献上帕兰提尔后，他对索伦直言：“要么让他们滚出这里，要么我自己滚出这里。”

索伦正要嘉奖他的功勋，听到这句话，眼中闪过厉色：“你指的是谁？”

“您背后站的那对双胞胎。”安格玛巫王说：“我知道他们是阿缇亚娜的后人，但我不愿意与他们共事，除非他们回到自己的领地国家，像他们的祖先一样，重新来到魔多，先见到我，再由我带他们来见您。”

“有什么区别吗？”索伦反问。

大厅内死一般的静。最终，双胞胎中的哥哥转到索伦身前跪下，开口说道：“黑暗之主，我愿意回到故土，对我的族人传递您的智慧和教导，但我离开那里多年，恐怕我的族人不会再承认我是他们的国王。”

“我把反对你的人杀了，亲自为你戴王冠，怎样？”安格玛巫王冷冷地说。

索伦扶起了身前颤抖的凡人，对安格玛巫王说：“我让做哥哥的回去，做弟弟的留下，你是否开心？”

安格玛巫王躬身一礼，向后退了几步，准备转身离开大厅时，索伦叫住了他：“你这就打算回米那斯伊希尔？”墙壁上的火光在他的眼中跳跃不定：“你击退了你的敌人，应该高兴才对，为什么如此不快？”

双胞胎很有眼色地从王座后的暗门离开，他们侥幸得到了一半庇护，不敢再留在戒灵之首面前多生变故。

安格玛巫王缓缓走到索伦面前，摘下了沉重的头盔，褪下坚硬的甲胄，接着扑到在索伦的王座前：“我没有任何不快，如今我再无所求。”

他当然在撒谎，即使是最迟钝的人，此刻也能察觉到他和索伦之间的裂隙：他不再像从前那样对索伦千依百顺，而索伦也不再像从前那样将他提拔在所有属下之上。他开始绕过索伦自行其是，索伦也开始绕过他挑选新的仆人，而这些新来的冒险者很快就能学会怎样在索伦面前博得更多的信任和权力。

他或许可以弥补这些裂隙，但他不愿意放弃好不容易得来的这点自在。他也可以不管这些，从此只做索伦正常臣属中最出色的一个，但他目前还不想割舍他固有的特殊地位。

“六百多年来你一直在外面奔走，伊西莫。”索伦轻轻地抚摸他头顶的黑发：“至少这次回你自己的房间歇一天，那里安全，一直都是你走之前的样子陈设。”

伊西莫睡得不稳，醒来时索伦就坐在床边，问他梦话里的“泰尔佩”是怎么回事。他无意隐瞒，只是醒后猛然一惊，真的记不清梦里发生了什么，便断续将当年在努曼诺尔和安督尼依小亲王结怨的事说了，还提到了那差点夺取他性命的旧伤，最后没忘奉承索伦几句。

索伦看上去很受用：“那你左肩上的新伤怎样了？”他问。

伊西莫知道索伦的意思，既然现在气氛还不错，他就解开了自己身上的衣服，任凭索伦的手指划过颜色浅淡的新肌肉，顺着索伦的意愿挑逗迈雅的神经，感到迈雅新身躯的重量。

此刻他的欲望说不上强烈，但他希望取悦自己的主人。他想起当初在努曼诺尔，他想去找泰尔佩瑞恩商量在王城中建一个专门供学者研究的宫殿，恰逢阿纳瑞安刚刚出海回来，让他不得不在泰尔佩瑞恩的门外耐着性子等了半天。

“道理都是一样的。”他有点自嘲。

不过索伦似乎另有打算，他咬了咬伊西莫的侧颈，含糊说道：“今天到此为止。”

迈雅从来都洞彻人心，他感到伊西莫情绪不对，自然没什么兴趣继续。

伊西莫冷笑一声，起身迅速将衣服穿好：“我早就说了，是你非要我多留一晚上。”

他推门而去，叫醒其他几个戒灵，不顾他们询问的眼光，连夜回到了米那斯伊希尔。

“主人知道我们走了吗？”骏马顶着风疾驰，阿顿纳菲尔一张口，就被灌了一肚子风。

伊西莫猛地勒转马头，在两人交错而过时狠狠地抽了阿顿纳菲尔的坐骑一鞭，那马受了惊吓，人立起来，把毫无防备的阿顿纳菲尔抛到了地上。

“你害怕，就徒步走回去求他原谅你好了。”伊西莫说。

有些问题是没有解决之法的。他想，与其和迈雅一起在巴拉督尔浪费时间，还不如回到米那斯伊希尔去专心对付刚铎。


	2. 风裳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天上分金镜，人间望玉钩。

戒灵需要睡觉吗？索伦推门进来，绕过屏风，正看到安格玛巫王侧着躺在床上。

他能听到戒灵细细的、规律的呼吸声。

盔甲被丢在床脚地上，他连披风的结都没解开。

“只要他翻个身，这个结就会勒到他的脖子。”索伦坐到床边，手指在戒灵咽喉处一挑，然后轻轻解下披风，在直接拿走和依旧留下间犹豫了片刻，抖开披风给戒灵盖上。

“如果拿走了，他肯定不会找我来要，一定是直接换新的。”

即使索伦的动作已经尽可能轻细微，戒灵还是被惊扰了。索伦身上黑暗的力量戒灵再熟悉不过，阴影下的巴拉督尔又是他最信任之所在，因此他只是动了动，没有醒过来。

索伦不打算多停留，戒灵带回来的帕兰提尔的作用将远远超过戒灵自己的估计。他最后整理了披风上的褶皱，准备离开。

“泰尔佩。”戒灵忽然低声说。

泰尔佩？听到这个名字，索伦不由靠近了一些，准备听听戒灵还要溜出什么话来，然而之后都是寂静。

“你怎么还不起身？”

安纳塔其实早就醒了，入睡前他既开心又愉悦，精灵们试造成功了数枚小的权能之戒，他们这么久的心血总算没有白费。

现在只怕已经过了一个月都不止，不知道泰尔佩又做了什么好事，急着来叫自己起身。

阳光这么好，身上的锦被又松又软，温暖柔和得像情人的肌肤。他不想起来，反而渴望翻个身。

“我们这次把他们彻底做成，怎么样？”凯勒布理鹏扶着安纳塔的肩问道。

“不行。”安纳塔枕着自己的手臂，懒懒地拒绝了这个提议：“上次快要成功的时候，是谁急得直蹦，说我的手不是工匠的手，把锤子抢过去自己开工的？既然我的手不是工匠的手，我就不进工坊了，省得让你的工匠朋友们看到我的手，笑我不是工匠。”

“如果我说，我能解决你的问题呢？”凯勒布理鹏拉过安娜塔的手，将早就准备好的物什套在了安纳塔食指上。

安纳塔眯着眼睛看去，一枚钻石环绕的祖母绿戒指，光泽明耀，在阳光下微微一转，那鲜活的绿色在钻石的映衬下变换如流动一般。

“你是想说，这样人们就不会看到我的手指？所以我的手是不是工匠的手，就无关紧要了。”安纳塔摩梭着祖母绿，那上面还有精灵的体温。

泰尔佩，我知道那次你是心急了，我也知道现在你正向我道歉。你如此热爱制造，又如此爱我。

“我们现在就一起去，好不好？”凯勒布理鹏又问。

安纳塔把那枚戒指在手上端详个够，这才伸出手臂圈住了精灵的脖子，把凯勒布理鹏拉了下来。

“泰尔佩，傻瓜，送完礼物后，应该尽快吻我，我就什么都答应你了。”安纳塔说。凯勒布理鹏压到了他的头发，不过他一点都不介意。

索伦俯身吻了吻安格玛巫王的额头，戒灵便醒了。

看到身边的黑暗之主，细软的发丝拂过脸颊，伊西莫似乎喟叹了一声。

“在想什么？”索伦问。

伊西莫往里侧身，让索伦能坐得更舒服一点。“我还是必死的人时，有一次受伤，我姐姐就是这样一直守在我身边。”

“泰尔佩？”索伦重复了一遍这个名字。

伊西莫有些意外：“小时候我这样叫过她。”他思索了一下：“对，是这样，但她从来都是直呼我的名字。”

原来如此。索伦心想。泰尔佩林夸，泰尔佩瑞恩。

“那种伤很容易要人的性命，即使塔尔-明雅图尔的子孙也很难幸免。”伊西莫接着说道：“我昏昏沉沉数十日，除了疼痛一无所知，但每次我稍微清醒，她都在我身边看着我，握着我的手，像您现在这样。”

索伦看了看两人交叠着的手，自己的手上中指还戴着安格玛巫王的戒指。

“我知道我自己的伤口在化脓，她不让任何人经手，替我清洗换药，一遍遍挖去坏掉的痂，房间里没有别人，侍女们必须将烧开过的水一刻不停地送来，再立刻离开，她对自己的手也毫无顾惜，最后上面全是裂口。”伊西莫说道：“那时候，哪怕让她用自己的性命换一块能减少我痛苦的灵药，她都会毫不犹豫地同意。后来她无数次说爱我，我也都会相信她，只是……”他看向索伦：“我一旦脱离危险，她便不能再像我将死时那样爱我了。”

“那时你是不是很害怕？”索伦问道。

“当然，我怕死亡。”

“那你之前被格洛芬戴尔那个精灵伤到，怎么不快回来找我？”索伦立刻又问。

“因为我那时不怕。”伊西莫回答道：“当初我醒过来后，对我姐姐说，她已经救了我。而我从格洛芬戴尔面前抽身而走时，您的力量也已经救了我。我便不再害怕任何事了。”


End file.
